


Broken Boy

by TheMadQueenMogar



Series: Jeremwood (One Liners) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Short One Shot, Torture, Touch Repulsion, what's with all the sad mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: “It’s okay, you don’t need to feel obliged to be touched if that makes you uncomfortable.”





	Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bite my head off because this is way too short. I thought it was cute just being short and it's vv nice.

Getting tortured can put a heavy weight on your soul. It can mess you up in ways you deem unimaginable. Jeremy was new enough to the crew -to meaning anything to anyone, whether it was good or bad- that he hadn’t dealt with it yet. He was the lucky one. That was until their latest heist had gone bad. A rival gang had intervened, capturing Jeremy and interrogating him for information about the crew.

 

He wasn’t lucky anymore. He was beaten and bruised, forced into doing things you would shutter at. Ryan was the one to save him from his captor. He found the lad unconscious and locked in a concrete cell with his arms tied to a pole above his head. You’d be damned if you thought Ryan didn’t pumble Jeremy’s captor to a bloody pulp in complete and utter rage for touching _his_ Jeremy.

 

The lad was woken up in a fit of screams and cries, coming straight out of a nightmare about what had happened. He saw a figure rush into the room and didn’t even bother to register who it was as he curled into a ball on the bed. He shook his head, mumbling something like an ‘I don’t know anything’ and ‘Please don’t hurt me again’. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he started to cry more.

 

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he tensed and froze. The figure pulled his hand back and sighed. Jeremy glanced up to see who it was and frowned when he saw Ryan standing there. Jeremy tried to speak, but bit his lip when his voice wouldn’t make the words. He guessed his eyes gave it away as Ryan frowned a bit at him.

 

“You’re safe,” Ryan told him, “I killed that guy for what he did to you.” Jeremy loosened up slightly, but still held his knees to his chest. Ryan went to place a hand over one of Jeremy’s, but pulled it back when he saw Jeremy looking at him with bright eyes, “It was that bad huh?” Jeremy nodded a bit and looked down, “S-Sorry.”

 

Ryan shook his head, “I’ve been there and I promise you that you don’t have to feel obliged to be touched or anything, okay?” Jeremy gulped slightly and stared at the end of the bed. “I’ll stay with you,” the gent told him, “I’ll make sure you’re safe and comfortable.” Jeremy looked over at him as he wiped away the tears on his own cheeks, “T-Thanks Rye Bread.” “Of course, Jerbear,” Ryan said and cracked a smile. Jeremy smiled slightly too. He was just grateful to have someone like Ryan to help him through this.


End file.
